It's All Just a Little Bit of History Repeating
by CelticGoddess1986
Summary: Legend of Korra Fic, about speculating on Korra's origins and her relationships both past and future. Mako x Korra MAKORRA! Because the internet is evil and makes mutant plot bunnies run rampant in my brain.  Possible implications of Zutara


_*Author's Note: So I decided in all the Post Comic Con Hype to try my hand at some Makorra Fic. (And because I have an actual writing assignment due by the end of the week and have no motivation to complete it at all.) And because really all there is to go on is the trailer and some concept art, this will undoubtedly prove to be completely OOC. But whatever, that's what fic's for. To have FUN!_

* * *

><p>Her Grandfather used to tell her the most amazing stories before he passed on to the Spirit World (before she began her Avatar Training in earnest.).<p>

"And then there was the time your Aunt and Uncle got into this huge fight over...oh what was it again, ah yes. About how he was a spoiled selfish brat of a Firebender who was never going to change and that she was an overbearing temperamental molly-coddling Waterbender. This was one of those fights that always ended with the two of them going at it with their 'magic water and fire"-

-"It's not magic Grandpa! It's bending! Bending's FUN!"

"Now don't interrupt your Grandpa when he's telling a story!"

"Sorry Grandpa."

"It's alright Korra. Now where was...oh yes. MAGIC water. Your Aunt Toph used to say all their fighting was really about 'unresolved issues' but that's just silly. Because after they had one of their fights, they always came away smiling and happy and friends again."

"Grandpa, this story is getting kinda boring. TELL ME ABOUT THE SPACE SWORD AGAIN!"

The truth, however, was she loved the stories about her "Great" Aunt and Uncle and how, really, they had had the best adventures out of all of her Grandpa's friends. Like the time they went off to rescue Great Uncle's Mother! That was the best story!  
>Grandpa's tales made Firebenders sound like the PERFECT best friends for Waterbenders to have (especially because with all that fire around they were going to need someone who knew how to put it out!) and by the time she was six, Korra decided that when she grew up she was going to have a Firebending Best Friend of her very own! Just like her Auntie Katara!<p>

What Grandpa had failed to mention is his stories though, or maybe she'd just chosen to ignore it as a child, was that Firebenders, were in fact, annoying, pain in the ass bastards that one really should not keep around at all.

"Would it kill you for once to have a significant emotional reaction Mako? The world is falling out of balance and you're like a bloody stone! Nothing seeps through that armor of yours does it?"

"Just because my heart doesn't bleed for every sad sob story that crosses our paths Korra, doesn't mean I don't care. I just understand that if you want to solve the bigger problem, you can't stop for every god damn basket case you find. You can't fix everything."

Well. That was it. He'd questioned her duty as the Avatar. Korra stalked up to her supposed best friend as he lounged against a tree and stuck her face inches from his nose. "I can too. I'm the Avatar! It's my responsibility to help people." She started jabbing him in the chest, pushing Mako further back into the tree. "So it damn well IS necessary to stop for everyone who needs me. And YOU can't to anything to stop me."

A fire lit up behind Mako's eyes. Well finally, here was an emotional response. Korra could have died holding her breathe for this moment to happen.

"Did it EVER," he spat, "occur to you that maybe I object to all of your 'playing the hero' because nine times out of ten you end up in WAY over your head and I'm TERRIFIED of the day Bolin and I aren't there to save your ass. That maybe I wear my 'armor' as you call it because I care too MUCH."

Korra was speechless. As if that wasn't enough, after the longest speech she'd ever heard Mako give, He had the audacity to grab her by the shoulders and kiss her as if his life depended on it.

And for the first time ever, Korra wondered how Aunt Katara and Uncle Zuko's fights REALLY ended. And if maybe Aunt Toph wasn't right about "unresolved issues." Because Firebenders...were GREAT kissers.

* * *

><p>*<em>Author's Note: So...was it complete crap?<em>


End file.
